God's Gift
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A queen Elizabeth 1 x Britain story. Britain realizes that he may need to take this child raising more seriously...complete.


**God's Gift**

**By Robin Gurl**

**(Queen Elizabeth the First was quoted as saying that she was "married" to her country. So I took it out of context for Hetalia and BOOM story. It's not historically accurate even though I tried my best. :3 Enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

"Your Majesty," He said at first very politely before stepping off onto the ground from his ship. The Spanish Amarta was still burning behind him, there was a glow around him that he couldn't shake, it was energizing. They'd won. Then he noticed no one else was there. "Liz, we did it we won."

"You won Arthur, I did nothing but sit and watch."

He raised one eye brow and took of his hat, "Don't jest, my lady, I saw you in your armor you risked a great deal for your country."

"As I promised I would." She smiled back then looked to the side, "I guess we should be getting back to the castle, we have a youngling to put to bed, yes?"

Arthur glanced nervously over his shoulder as if looking for something, he saw nothing then relaxed. "Of course m'lady, may I go first and make sure he hasn't destroyed your living quarters?"

"Arthur, he's just a baby, I'm sure Alfred hasn't done a thing but sleep." She put up a calm hand to stop him then looked the pirate up and down. "You are hiding something from me, what is it?"

"Hiding? I'm not ..um hiding a thing, Liz." He shifted uncomfortably feeling her harsh gaze then to his surprise it turned to fear. "Liz?"

"Was there an attack on the castle? Was he hurt?"

"No, nothing at all like that, Liz calm down he's fine."

"You haven't been in the castle since mid morn, how would you know?"

Before Arthur could respond a little pattering of feet and a childish giggle was heard. Arthur visibly shrunk away from the Queen as her stare grew harder with each giggle.

"Brother!"

"Uh…Liz, I can explain, really, I can..you see." He tried to yank the clinging child off his side but realized it was useless, when Alfred clung to you his strength made it almost impossible for him to remove.

"You took a child with you on deck?" Her lips were pursed with anger and she crossed her arms glaring at Arthur. He stepped back and for a second looked like he was going to try and run back to his ship. "For heaven's sake Arthur were you not of sound mind?" She reached forward and grabbed one of his earrings yanking it hard.

"Aw, come now- ow ow ow!" Arthur cried out flaying about stumbling forward. "He's – owwww- he's alright isn't he?"

Elizabeth didn't turn around, she continued to drag Arthur by his earring back down the hill. Once at the bottom she took Alfred from Arthur's side and held him close as a mother would, close to her breast rubbing the small back. "You poor thing, you've seen more than a child your age should."

Arthur just glared back at her rubbing his ear, "Was that really necessary, he is quite alright and unharmed."

"Big brother, dungbie, hee hee!" The child cried out giggling pulling away from her breast and putting his two fat chubby hands to his face. "Damn yer eyes! Hee hee." He giggled again placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, blushing when she stroked some of the blonde hair from his eyes. However her gaze turned hard again as she glanced at the pirate still recovering in front of her.

Arthur visibly paled this time, he had thought the child was safely down in his captain's quarters. After Alfred had stowed on the ship he'd even made sure the lad was comfortable on the bed, so how the bloody hell did he get out and onto the deck to hear him utter those words?

Liz was speechless and she silently glared harder and stepped very hard on his foot and grabbed his arm that looked like it had been hurt during the battle.

"OW! That hurts, Liz. I was hurt during battle you know, come now stop yanking my wound."

"If you think what Spain gave you was bad just wait until we put him to bed, I just can't believe you, Arthur."

He watched nervously as Elizabeth sat the boy down on the bed and checked him over. She washed the dirt and soot off his face carefully making sure he wasn't hurt. It was amusing to watch her interact with the young country, she relaxed in front of the child and showed her maternal side that she hardly ever disclosed to anyone, even Arthur.

Alfred crying out in pain caused Arthur to startle out of his thoughts. Elizabeth pulled away slightly then looked at Arthur, "Go grab the candle please, the one by the window, I need to be able to see."

After what had happened earlier he wasn't about to disobey her. He walked as quickly as his injured body would allow and grabbed the glowing candle and brought it back to her. "Of course, Liz."

"Hold it over his right arm." She commanded. The soft candle glow lit up the child's pale skin and they both saw a scratch. "Not harmed you said?"

"It's just a scratch, Liz, I mean he could have gotten it from running in the castle." His excuse was terrible and he knew it. It was obvious she saw through it. "At least it's just a scratch though," He said straightening back up to his full height. "It could have been worse, the little tramp stowed away after all and if I hadn't caught sight of him he could be injured or even worse-"

"Don't say it, Arthur Kirkland, you've made your point. Go bathe and clean yourself, you don't need to smell like death while you hold Alfred it isn't decent."

His ego deflated again and he took his hat and sword off the bed and staggered off muttering words to himself. She turned slightly and smirked, "Arthur my ears aren't deaf, I just heard what you said."

"Liz.."

"Your Majesty."

"Right, um your majesty, I'll return quickly." He then tried to move faster, his cheeks going bright red at being caught.

When he returned Elizabeth had changed into her night clothes and had a robe on over it. He watched as the lady in waiting handed a half asleep Alfred back to her. She cradled the child in her arms and started to sing a soft lullaby to him, her eyes never leaving the young face staring up at her.

"Y..You're majesty.." He said nervously limping into the room. After bathing himself he found a rather deep gash in his right thigh and another deep gash in his left arm. He'd spent the past thirty minutes pulling splinters out of his left hand and the back of his neck. He made a mental note to hire better hands on deck next time, ones who could fire a cannon without nearly killing the captain in the process.

She didn't even acknowledge him at first turning to the young girl bowing before her, "You may leave now, thank you for your assistance."

"Yes m'lady," The young girl curtsied then hurried out blushing as she passed Arthur. He tipped his head towards her as she ran past him then he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Are you still displeased with me your Majesty."

"Come, sit with us, he misses you." She said with a hint of warmness in her tone. She sat down on the bed and placed the young child onto it as well. Alfred rubbed at his eyes yawning before letting a big smile cross his features as his big brother sat down beside him. "When I fell in love with my country I gave up my ability to produce an heir someone who would take over for me when I passed away.." She started not looking up at him, "I took that choice of my own free will, Arthur. I will always love you and I will always be dedicated to you. As I have said I am married to my country."

"Yes, your Majesty." He said not knowing what else to say. He relaxed a bit as she smiled at him warmly. "Liz?"

She reached out and stroked his cheek, "I do not know why God has given a gift to such an unruley man as yourself, Arthur, however as we are taught we do not question why we merely obey and use what gifts we are given."

"Elizabeth what are you-"

She shook her head and picked up Alfred placing the sleeping boy into Arthur's arms. "For whatever reason God has chosen you to raise this child and I promised I would help you for as long as I could but you've got to start taking more responsibility. Alfred is your gift Arthur don't forget that."

He looked down at the sleepy child in his arms and used his good arm to stroke one of the chubby cheeks. Alfred yawned and curled closer putting his thumb into his mouth. Maybe Elizabeth was right, maybe he should start taking this child rearing a bit more seriously. He stood up minding his injuries and walked over to the cradle and gently lay Alfred down in it watching him sleep for a few seconds before turning back to Elizabeth.

She motioned for him to follow her out into the hallway. He followed wondering what was the matter, typically after they put Alfred to bed she went to sleep and he would stay awake and watch over her until he became to tired then he would join her in bed.

"Liz?" He asked catching up to her.

"You are injured, yes?"

"I'm a country it will heal quickly." He said dismissively.

"That's not the point, yes or no?"

"Uh, yes..I was?" Before he could say anything else a foot was between his legs, his eyes widened and he gasped breathlessly as the air left his lungs. "OH GOD." He fell forward at her feet gasping for air. "What the fuck, Liz."

"Consider it punishment for earlier tonight and may I suggest you not repeat your actions?" She gracefully stepped over the hunched man on the ground and walked back into her room shutting the door.

"Oww owww OWWW my oww cannon owww balls owww." He cried out unable to stop the pain. "Bad form, Liz, bad form!"

"Good night, Arthur." She called from her room.


End file.
